Cold Insanity
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: Zero needed to kill to let his anger out. That was the way he saw it. Kaito just stood there, trying to stop him from repeating this same pattern. Unbetaed. ZeroXKaito


Cold Sanity.

.

-Chapter One-

.

.

.

It was always a last moment in which he managed to sleep. It never existed a late hour in his watch, it was just a bitter instinct that got on his nerves. It had became almost part of his soul. The mere absence of the person who always offered a rude truth gave him a hard time to resist the urge of leaving his bed and go in search of his friend. A very good one.

He resisted that stupid idea, but he lately found some desperation for some type of consolation. He couldn't keep distance in a night like this. When he needed something from him…

He didn't hesitated and jumped from his bed, his breath coming out harsh. Puffs of air and need came from his mouth, imploring desperately for what he needed. To kill.

He took the coat hanging, didn't mind to have a untied boot.

He knew how to find them, it was somehow just by pure curiosity. It didn't matter if it made sense or not of what type of personality or level the vampire was. All that mattered was to eliminate. It was the only way to liberate any feelings that build up inside of him. It came out like a shot from his bloody rose.

Just three. Those were enough. Enough to satisfy his anger.

It didn't took him long to find them in a crowded place where young teens hang out, particularly a night club that was secretly hidden in the lowest streets of town. Of course he didn't came to have fun. This was a hunting mission or more like some type of personal revenge. Of course he joked himself saying this nothing but something to make the world a better place.

The creature hid behind a long coat. A female.

He rarely had a chance like this. It was somehow an appealing price. Obviously never had he killed more than less than ten female, but it came down to his special preys.

She was clumsy. She seem like an amateur, leaving her presence open to any hunter. And Zero was not taking any chances to abandon this opportunity.

All he basically had to do was approach, and eliminate. Just that easy,

The only problem he found himself with was that the young vampires was too desperate to save herself. Fought with her sharp nails, claws marked his left cheeks. Three harsh lines adorned his skin, but by then the creature was already sand, and nothing more.

* * *

"What the hell, Zero!"

Kaito expected something like this. It didn't surprise Zero when his friend's punch came the instant he entered his room. Of course he didn't neglect the evidence of his treason.

"Fucking did it again." He hissed angry, keeping a death-glare that Zero rarely saw on Kaito. "This doesn't change anything Zero!"

He simply blinked and left his bloody rose on the floor. He wasn't satisfied. Not tonight.

"Don't come in my room like some robber breaking into a house."

"Shut the hell up, Zero."

"I need to drink. I'm out pills." Zero told to himself, "Get out."

His friend simply glared sharply and shook his head in disbelief. Zero simply blinked and waited for his friend to calm down. This situation repeated twice a month.

"You better have a good excuse." Kaito sighed. "I always keep you in here for the sake of your sanity. You like to run. And that's a big pain in the ass."

"I didn't ask you to get involved."

Kaito glared, but it didn't have effect on the younger hunter, it was like dealing with and old men with the new ideas of today's world. You just couldn't win.

"Is because I'm actually giving a fuck for your sanity, Bastard." He tried to compose, but Zero was lately making that very hard. "Get real Zero! This is not fun to do!"

"Then stop fucking complaining and leave me alone!"

He snapped. Zero never snapped, at least no to Kaito or anyone he knew.

"Not thanks. I'm very intrusive when I actually give a shit about a friend." He eye-leveled his friend. "Go to sleep. And her."

He extended his hand and gave a new pack of blood-tablets. Zero simply took it from him.

"Thank you." It was the only way he could show his apology.

"Get you head together. I'll see you tomorrow."

He was about to walk away but Zero held his coat sharply.

"I killed two." Kaito glared calmly. "It wasn't enough. Is harder and harder to get any sleep at all. I-I don't get it."

"Yeah. I'll baby sit you until you fall drop dead over your bed." Zero looked up and tried to apologize with that look he always gave Kaito when he knew he was pissed. "You own me one."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well." Kaito sighed and like most night sat in the chair. Zero would always do that. He had done it since Yuuki Cross left this academy with Kuran Kaname. Besides, Zero was going insane with the killings and somehow calmed his anger, but that was just dangerous and stupid. All he could do was to wait and watch over his friend.

"Not like some else is volunteering."

He knew very-well how much of a pain Zero was, but this what friend did, right? Help each other?

"Too bad I think I can reach anymore. You going insane Kiryuu."

Good thing Zero was sleeping and couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Is a slow romantic relationship between friends, so sorry if takes time for them to get more and more closer into a romatic relationship. Sorry for grammas and spelling. English isn't my first language.**


End file.
